


with all my thoughts and all my faults

by thefigureinthecorner



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Ships and characters will be added as more prompts get filled, castiel blames himself for too many things, leigh is sad and rosa loves him and so do i, probably some fluff but mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: A series of prompt fills from tumblr. This'll update somewhat infrequently since I don't get a whole lot of these but I wanted a place to put them all together.1: CasLys; I'm tired of being useless2: RosaLeigh; It's okay to cry





	1. I'm tired of being useless (CasLys)

Lysander looks pale.

 

That’s Castiel’s first thought upon walking into the hospital room. Confused, smaller than a six-foot-tall person should look, and pale. He brightens up a bit when he sees Castiel, although the smile quickly turns to concern.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You look terrible.”

 

Castiel almost laughs, but if he does, he might cry. “God, look at yourself in a mirror first, dumbass. You look like you were hit by a car.” Lighten the mood. Make jokes.

 

Lysander’s smile returns, so it worked. “You really shouldn’t have worried. I’m perfectly fine, see?” He pauses. “Well, that is, aside from the minor brain trauma, bruised ribs, and some small lacerations.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and stares at the hospital floor. “Yeah, but of course I was going to worry. How could I not have, I’m the one who saw you after… well. After. You looked dead, Lys, you were bleeding everywhere and not moving and yeah, I haven’t been sleeping properly, because every time I closed my eyes I saw that. I’m better now that I can see you awake and alive right in front of me but from what little Rosa’s told me, things weren’t looking great for a while.”

 

Lysander’s face falls as he speaks. “Look, I—“

 

“I know. I know what you’re going to say, that you’re fine and there’s no use dwelling on it, but the worst part of it all was knowing that whatever happened to you, I couldn’t have done anything. Lynn held me back from running to you, but even if I had, I would’ve been completely useless, and I’m just. I’m tired, I’m tired of being useless, I hate not being able to help you with things like you’ve been there for me, and I’m sorry.”

 

He stares intently at a mysterious stain in the hospital tile until he feels Lysander grasp his hand and squeeze it gently. When he looks up, Lysander has this soft sad smile on his face.

 

“Please don’t worry about that. It’s like you said; you couldn’t have done anything. I understand your concern for me, but I don’t want you do beat yourself up over a situation you had no control over. And,” he gestures like he wants Castiel to come closer so he can whisper something to him, but when Castiel leans in, Lysander kisses him on the cheek, “just being here is enough. You don’t have to do anything more than that.”

 

Castiel leans into Lysander’s touch and kisses him back.


	2. It's okay to cry (RosaLeigh)

When the funeral is over, Leigh flops into the passenger side of his own car, not trusting himself to drive right now. Rosalya gets into the driver’s seat instead, reaching across and grabbing Leigh’s hand. He gives a small smile in return.

 

“You doing okay?” Rosa looks concerned. Leigh slips his hand out of hers.

 

“Fine. I’m fine. I’d just like to get home.”

 

“Yours or your parents’?”

 

“Mine. I don’t think I can handle being there right now, not when he’s… not when he isn’t there anymore.” The word “dead” will not leave his lips, and for now he is content to let it rest in the back of his mind instead.

 

Rosa nods. “Lysander coming with us?”

 

Leigh shakes his head. “No, he’s staying with Castiel tonight. He said it might be good for him to stay away from grieving family for just a bit, and I can understand that.”

 

She hums to herself and starts the drive back into town from the small cemetery his father has been buried in. The drive is quiet; neither of them want to speak. The silence isn’t awkward at all, and in fact Leigh prefers it over the conversation he knows is coming. He fiddles with his tie as the lump in the back of his throat grows.

 

When they get home, he immediately heads to his room, shedding his tie and suit jacket before flopping face-first into his bed. He hears Rosa moving behind him, likely picking up the discarded clothing that had been dropped unceremoniously on the floor. The bed creaks slightly as she sits on the edge of it and rubs circles into his back.

 

“You wanna talk?” Her voice is soft and kind. For a moment he wants to say yes, to let the weight off his chest and to allow himself to process everything. But while he had been preparing for this reality for nearly a year now, it hurts more than he could have imagined now that it is here, and his mouth will not move. He will not move. He forces his head to shake “no” into his pillow instead. Rosa sighs, pushes him across the bed so that he is near the wall instead of the edge, and climbs in next to him.

 

“It’s okay to cry, you know. You’ll feel better.” The circles have returned, this time on his arm rather than his back, and the gesture breaks something in him. The lump in his throat finally dislodges, and he moves forward to bury his head in her shoulder as the tears finally come. She simply holds him close and runs her fingers through his hair, whispering comforts the whole time until he drifts off to sleep in her arms.   
  



End file.
